Instituto de correção da ilha Esme
by BiaSFA
Summary: Carlisle faz seu prometido EXAME FÍSICO SEMESTRAL em seus filhos. Em adicional cobra velhos erros, e garante a paz na família. Como será que as crianças vão lidar com isso? #Spankfic #Violência *Linguagem médica *Linguagem adulta
1. Chapter 1

_Primeiro, eu não me importo de escrever histórias __**RATED M,**__ e essa vai ser uma delas. Segundo, acho que percebi na última fiction que a linha um pouco mais adulta conquistou a maior parte dos leitores. Então, nesta fiction eu vou englobar os exames semestrais exigidos por Carlisle no final da penúltima fiction e correções físicas (não sexuais) sobre os erros deles. _

_Peço desde já compreensão, e se, você __**DE ALGUMA FORMA FOR CONTRA**__ qualquer um dos temas. __**DEIXE ESTA PÁGINA!**_

**_CONTÉM: VIOLÊNCIA, PUNIÇÃO CORPORAL, NUDEZ, LINGUAGEM ADULTA E LINGUAGEM MÉDICA._**

Instituto de correção da Ilha Esme.

- Acho que todos sabem porque estão aqui. - DIsse Carlisle rodando sob o calcanhar olhando para os 6 filhos sentados na sala. O último ano foi...deprorável e todos, sem falta, estão precisando de exames físicos e pequena correções. A ilha da família me pareceu o melhor lugar para isto.

- Claro que é... . - disse Emmett com ironia olhando para os 5 irmãos sentados em pânico.

Isabella roia as unhas. Alice parecia que queria fazer xixi. Edward nervoso. Jasper quase chorando. Rosalie a ponto de explodir. E ele mesmo, pra morrer!

A mãe, Esme, estava de braços cruzados, garantindo a paz durante o discurso do pai.

- Um por um, vocês serão chamados para o quarto, onde serão examinados e punidos. Alguma dúvida?

- Eu não vou. - Jasper disse.

- Não é uma escolha, major. - Carlisle mordeu os lábios. - Alguma dúvida útil?

- O exame...vai doer? - Bella perguntou.

- Não filha, apesar de poder ser desconfortável, não vai doer.

- Vamos ficar nus? - Edward quis saber.

- Vão. - O pai garantiu.

- Vai nos tocar? - Rosalie apertou as juntas das mãos.

- Não vou machucar ninguém filha.

- A mamãe pode entrar? - Alice suspirou.

- Se desejarem...sim, pode.

Não querendo prolongar nada, Carlisle respirou fundo.

- O primeiro vai ser Edward, por ser o mais velho. Os outros vão esperar na sala sem barulho algum. Edward, quer que sua mãe entre com você?

- Sim senhor... - disse ele bem baixinho pegando a mão de Bella e a beijando. - Quero a mamãe sim.

- O resto de vocês... - Carlisle disse segurando o pulso do filho e o levando para o quarto. - Silêncio!


	2. Chapter 2

POVEDWARD

Aquilo era provavelmente a pior coisa que nosso pai poderia fazer. Eu tinha medo daquele exame. Meu pai já tinha me examinado antes, mas nada como aquilo. Ele tinha medido uma pressão ou me dado uma injeção mas nunca um exame completo. Claro, meu pai e minha mãe já tinham cansado de me ver nu ao longo dos anos, mas aquilo era diferente.

Eu entro no quarto e vejo a cama de casal deles bem arrumada, pronta pra mim. Os equipamentos do meu pai ao lado da cama, e tive medo. Quis chorar ali mesmo e implorar para não fazerem aquilo comigo, mas apenas suspirei.

- Calma, meu amor. - Minha mãe sorriu. - Sente-se.

Eu procurei o conforto da cama logo de cara e me sentei, notando que meu pai não sentara, mas foi lavar as mãos para encostar em mim. Eu juntei as mãos bem nervoso enquanto minha mãe se sentava do meu lado. Abaixei a cabeça envergonhado.

- Como você está, Ed? - Meu pai perguntou sem se virar.

- Bem, senhor. - Respondi formalmente.

- Algo te incomoda?

- Não, senhor.

Eu nem conseguia pensar naquele momento. Se incomodasse, nem lembraria. Eu olhava pra porta, pensando em correr, mas imaginei que só iria ser pior.

- Porque não sobe na balança pra a gente ver como estamos?

Eu logo achei a balança no cantinho e fui até lá e subi.

- 60. - Falei em voz alta.

- Pode sentar na cama, campeão.

Meu pai se virou pra mim sorrindo, tentando manter o ar de calma enquanto se aproximava e encostava no meu rosto. Eu olhei pra mim mãe de lado.

- Abra a boca filho.

O exame simples não me incomodou. Abri a boca pra ele e deixei que ele me examinasse ali, enquanto apalpava minha garganta. Não senti dor, nem nada, mas imaginei como Bella se sentiria naquele ambiente.

- Vire o rosto pra eu olhar seus ouvidos.

Eu procurei o peito da minha mãe para encostar a cabeça. Não estava com medo, mas ser mimado nunca era demais. Quando meu pai enfiou a pequena luz do otoscópio no meu ouvido, eu comecei a apertar minha mãe, para ganhar um abraço e fiquei ali, paradinho.

Logo minha mãe virou minha cabeça pro outro lado, e tudo foi repetido no outro ouvido. Até agora, nada me incomodava. Estava na verdade, muito bom. Eu estava ganhando atenção, amor, e cuidados.

- Tire a blusa e se deite.

Eu puxei a blusa sem discutir e deitei na cama, de barriga pra cima. Minha mãe se levantou para nos dar espaço e meu pai se aproximou para me tocar.

O toque dele era delicado e firme, e apalpou minha barriga, sabe-se lá procurando o quê. Não havia necessidade de usar um estetoscópio para ouvir nada, então, ele apenas sorriu pra mim.

- Abaixe as calças e a cueca.

Ok, confesso que senti um calafrio na coluna. A ideia do meu pai me examinar ali me deu borboletas na barriga.

- Preciso?

- Sim filho.

Eu comecei a me demorar, imaginando que não queria ficar nu em um quarto com meus pais enquanto meu pai olhava meu pinto! Aquilo era constrangedor demais.

- Vai precisar de ajuda?

- Não senhor. - respondi puxando a roupa pra baixo.

Nossa, que mico! Deitei sabendo que meu pinto estava ali pra todo mundo ver, como em uma sessão de corpos mortos. Eu olhei pra minha mãe quase morrendo quando quando ela riu e olhou meio de lado.

- Eu já vi isso mil vezes filho.

É, só eu estava incomodado. Quando meu pai se aproximou, eu dei um pulo.

- Espera papai!

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou.

- O senhor precisa tocar nele?

Ele mordeu os lábios e me olhou com paciência.

- Feche os olhos se quiser.

Oh, mas era constrangedor demais.

Meu pai agarrou meu pinto e puxou a pelezinha que veste minha glande, provavelmente pra analisar minha higiene pessoal. Meus pais se mexiam, tentando encontrar uma posição boa para aguentar aquele exame.

Meu pai apertou meu saco, procurando alguma coisa errada e eu resolvi reclamar.

- Pai, acaba logo com isso.

Ele nem se incomodou, mas soltou meu pinto e sorriu pra mim.

- Vire de bruços.

Oh não! Pensei. Tudo menos isso.

Eu me virei, segurando o travesseiro com força.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada.

Ele abriu minhas nádegas e eu olhei sério pra minha mãe.

- Mãe, faz o favor de não olhar?!

Ela sorriu.

- Não estou olhando Edzinho, fique calmo.

Senti o maldito termômetro sendo colocado no meu ânus e invadindo meu reto e tentei relaxar. Aquele procedimento era comum na nossa família e não era minha primeira vez.

Abaixei a cabeça, e deixei meu pai terminar tudo. Ele rapidamente puxou o aparelho e deu um tapinha na minha bunda.

- Ponha uma blusa, filho, está tudo ótimo com você, vamos conversar sobre aquele roubo de carro da outra semana agora.

Era agora... eu ia apanhar.

Levantei e coloquei a blusa, sabendo que tinha que continuar nu da cintura pra baixo. Quando me virei, meu pai já estava com um cinto na mão.

- 15 cintadas. - Ele disse. - Fortes no bumbum.

- Mas papai eu...

Dei um passo pra trás.

- Vire de costas pra mim, e abaixe o corpo. Quero seu bumbum empinado para ganhar as cintadas.

Sem colo? Sem palmadas?

- Papai...vai doer...

Minha mãe me olhou séria.

- Quer piorar sua situação?

Eu suspirei.

- Não senhora.

- Então obedeça.

Eu virei de costas, e abaixei, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e sabendo que do ângulo que eles estavam podiam ver meu pinto pendurado e meu bumbum exposto. Tá...isso é mico além de castigo.

SLAP!* A primeira cintada me tirou de meus pensamentos

SLAP!* - Aiiii

SLAP!* - Calmaaa

SLAP! - Aiii paaaaiii

SLAP!* Nossa que força que o papai tava usando!

SLAP!* - aIIIII NÃO FAÇO MAISSSSSS

SLAP!* - Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

SLAP* - não quero mais nãoooooo

SLAP!* - eu aprendiiiiii eu jurooooo

SLAP!* - jurooooo

SLAP!

SLAP!* - nãooooooooooooooo

SLAP!* - uiiii - soltei o corpo no chão, mas ele não parou!

SLAP!* aiiiiii

SLAP!* - paraaaaaa

Quando notei eu estava no chão e meu pai olhando pra mim e guardando o cinto.

- Acabou? - perguntei secando as lágrimas.

- Sim filho.

Eu me levantei procurando uma cueca. E assim que me vesti os dois abriram os braços.

Corri pra eles. O abraço duplo me fez vibrar.

- Eu amo os dois! - Falei.

- Também te amamos. - Minha mãe disse.

- Chame Alice. - Meu pai pediu. - e pode ir pra praia brincar...


	3. Chapter 3

POVALICE

Eu já estava chorando quando meu irmão me chamou. Não sou tímida, mas vamos pensar né, ia ser bem constrangedor. Caminhei o mais devagar que podia até o quarto, e quase me convenci a sair correndo.

Meus pais estavam lá, e minha mãe me sorriu.

- Posso ficar filha?

Eu concordei com a cabeça, mas imaginei que ter mais um ali não ia ser de fato grande ajuda.

- Entre e encoste a porta, Alice.

Meu pai me pediu calmo.

- Olha paizinho...eu não quero...

Minhas lágrimas começaram a sair compulsivamente.

- Eu estou com muito medo.

Minha mãe atravessou o quarto com um passo e me abraçou.

- Nada vai te acontecer. Vamos fazer isso juntas.

Eu nunca tinha sido examinada na vida. E algo ali me parecia uma tortura. Sei lá, imaginei sons do inferno e máquinas de tortura.

- Vamos subir na balança?

Eu concordei porque eu sabia que me pesar não ia doer. Subi bonitinha na balança e deixei minha mãe ver meus 54 kg.

- Sente na cama amor.

Eu voei pra cama e encolhi-me ali. Olhando com atenção pro meu pai que se abaixou na minha frente e sorriu.

- Não vai doer, prometo.

- Promessa de dedinho? - Estiquei o dedo mindinho e dei pra ele por o dedo mindinho dele no meu, promessa de dedinho é sagrado.

- Promessa de dedinho. - meu pai disse colocando o dedo no meu. - Abre a boca pra mim.

- Ahhhhhhhhh - Eu abri a boca, feliz com a conquista.

Deixei meu pai olhar a boca, a garganta e depois os ouvidos e os olhos.

Poxa...até que não era nada ruim o papai me examinando.

Verdade seja dita, não sou exatamente tímida né.

- Tire a blusa e o sutiã.

Quando ouvi meu pai falando isso uma pontinha de medo veio em mim. Comecei a sentir vergonha dos dois. Puxei a blusa e soltei meu sutiã, cobrindo os seios com as mãos.

- Deite.

Eu deitei na cama e deixei meu pai apalpar minha barriga. Agora eu estava tensa e durinha na cama, morrendo de medo.

Minha mãe sentou na cama, do meu ladinho e isso me deu uma segurança boa.

- Tire as mãos dos seios.

Esse pedido do meu pai me fez quase engasgar.

- O senhor já viu meus seios antes papai.

- Vou ver de novo. - Garantiu. - Vamos filha.

- Eu não queria... - resmunguei. - Por favor?

- Não, Alice, quero que me mostre.

Eu desisti, tirando as mãos dos seios pro papai ver. Nossa, aquilo era bem constrangedor, mas quando meu pai encostou a mão em um dos meus peitos, eu pulei

- Ei!

- Filha, o papai precisa sentir. - Minha mãe explicou. - Não vai doer.

Eu relaxei de novo e meu pai me tocou. Eu tentei pensar em coelhinhos...cachorrinhos...gatinhos...imaginei que meu pai estava só examinando.

Quando eu menos esperava, ele me deu um apertão nos mamilos.

- Ai! - reclamei. - isso doi!

Ele riu.

- Desculpe. - Ele riu ainda mais alto. - Ponha um lençol no peito.

Me cobri e senti meu pai puxando minha calça e calcinha pra baixo.

- Pazinho nãooooo!

Ele nem se abalou.

- Abra as pernas.

- Nãoooooooooooo - Gritei. - Por favor...

- Alice, eu preciso dar uma olhada. - Ele disse me olhando sério. - Qual o problema? Já vi isso antes.

- Mas papai! - Bati na cama.

- Mas nada, filha, deixe seu pai ver. - Minha mãe ordenou. - Antes que eu te segure.

- Que saco! - Abri as pernas.

Os dedos gelados do meu pai abriram meus lábios vaginais ao máximo. Nossa, que vergonha!

- Não põe o dedo, eu morri virgem. - falei constrangida.

- Não vou por dedo aqui.

Então, a coisa mais improvável do mundo aconteceu. Senti meu pai passando algo gelado no meu ânus.

- PAPAI?!

- Eu vou por o dedo aqui, vai ser rápido.

- NÃO! - Comecei a chutar.- Aí nãoooo! AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Comecei a dar o escândalo da minha vida, quando minha mãe segurou meus joelhos e senti meu pai enfiando o dedo em mim, mesmo contra minha vontade.

- TÁ DOENDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A minha luta piorou tudo, senti o dedo do meu pai dando voltas em mim.

- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jasper invadiu a porta, e olhou assustado.

- O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO COM ELA?!

Meu pai tirou o dedo de mim calmamente e deu um termômetro pra minha mãe.

- Tome, Esme, coloca nela.

Fui virada de bruços no colo da minha mãe e senti o termômetro sendo deslizado no meu reto. Não lutei contra. Observei meu pai olhando para Jasper firme.

- O que pensa que está fazendo aqui?

- VOCÊ COLOCOU O DEDO NO ÂNUS DELA!

Meu pai olhou firme pra ele.

- Esme, 20 tapas no bumbum da Alice, que serão dados com Jasper aqui mesmo, já que ele vai ser o próximo, pode começar.

Minha mãe puxou o termômetro e já levantou a mão.

Oh merda. Eu estou peladinha no colo da minha mãe e vou apanhar na frente do Jasper?

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT! - aiiiiiii

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT! - oooooowwwwnnn

Graças a deus, acabou.

Eu me levantei com cuidado, já que a sensação no meu bumbum, da dedada que tinha levado e das palmadas não era boa.

- Se vista, Alice e me deixe a sós com Jasper.

- Sim senhor. - Abaixei a cabeça e peguei minha roupa do chão, dando um olhar para Jasper, e quando saí, ouvi ele dizendo pro meu namorado:

- O senhor vai ser examinado e vai levar a SURRA DA SUA VIDA!


	4. Chapter 4

**RECADO GERAL: meninas lindas, e alguns meninos rs. Eu sei que essa história está meio...fraca... por assim dizer, mas essa semana estou começando tudo: Mestrado, emprego novo...mudança...já viu né...mas aqui entre nós...na outraaaa semana vai ter: Uma two-shot da Agnes (no estilo "amor e medo" e "entre o sempre e o nunca" e uma super fic nova, PROMESSA DE DEDINHO! rs Bem pesquisadas e NAQUELE modelo que vocês amam!**

_Sara, carambaaa sua sumida. Achei que tinha desistido de mim hein? Bem vinda de volta menina universitária!_

_Michelli, bom, eu li seu comentário meio tensa rs. Fico feliz quando converto um leitor. rs. A maioria das minhas histórias são para maiores de 18 anos (uma ou outra que não) e são RATED M (MAIORES), então eu acabo não poupando a linguagem...sabe como é. Já recebi muitas críticas e PM absurdas, me mandando até pra lugares que nem vou citar aqui...mas fazer o quê né! Cada um lê o que gosta e não é obrigado, sempre digo no começo das fics... não quer, não leia... procure outra coisa pra ler! Fiquei feliz, de verdade...adoro ganhar fãs convertidas! rs. Seja super bem vinda e pode dar pitaco e sugestões sempre!_

_Sailor, amém consegui te responder! Vou fazer sua linda história só da Agnes e do Carlisle (hahahaha). _

_Girls, Blorry, Diana meio sumida...Runa que já é de casa... Marina maluquete... rs Beijos!_

POVJASPER

Eu fixei os olhos na minha namorada saindo do quarto. Ao inferno, queria quebrar alguém ou alguma coisa. Minha mãe bateu a porta do quarto e cruzou os braços e eu resolvi retrucar.

- Não quero você aqui! - disse firme.

- Pois prepare-se para ficar muito irritado filho, porque eu não vou à lugar algum, especialmente depois desse show com seu pai!

Oh, inacreditável.

- Não vou fazer isso. - Falei. - Quero ir embora, abra a porta mãe.

- Sente-se, Jasper. - disse meu pai.

- Não.

- SENTE-SE! - Ele gritou.

- Estou bem de pé.

Em duas passadas largas meu pai me agarrou a orelha e me levou até a cama.

- Aiiii paaiii.

- Eu estou falando com você menino!

Caí na cama porque era a única opção.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Ele me perguntou. - Sério mesmo, filho?

Eu serrei os dentes, decidido a não ceder.

- Isso é abuso!

Meu pai puxou o cinto das calças e eu tremi.

- Pai...espera!

- Você que anda muito abusado, Jasper! Qualquer criança vai ao pediatra, e eu ainda estou sendo muito gentil tendo em vista que você acabou de me desafiar aqui.

SLAP!* O cinto pegou na minha coxa.

- Meninos...calma... - Minha mãe disse. - Jasper, tire a roupa pro seu pai te ver logo.

Olhei para a porta, pensando em como fugir.

- Se você fugir, menino, eu juro que não me responsabilizo...

Com muita raiva, fiquei em pé e arranquei a roupa do corpo, com muita vergonha e medo, mas fiquei de cueca. Eles não podiam me obrigar a tirar a cueca.

- Abra a boca.

Os dedos do meu pai me encontraram, e ele começou a me examinar. Minha vontade era bater em tudo, como um adolescente revoltado, mas contive as mãos.

Estar sentado de peças íntimas ali me fez sentir uma criança acompanhado pela mãe em uma consulta banal. Então era assim que seres humanos se sentiam?

Eu queria me sentir menos incomodado, mas era esquisito. Nosso estilo de vida me assustava as vezes. Quando eu era vivo, há muito tempo atrás, era raro alguém me ver nuzinho.

E ali estava eu, com meus pais, sentado de cueca na cama.

Quando meu pai terminou a parte fácil, ele me olhou sério.

- Ok. Sabe que precisar tirar o resto.

Eu torci o nariz, imaginando se precisaria mesmo fazer aquilo.

- A mamãe pode sair?

Minha mãe concordou com a cabeça. Ela sair não melhorava de todo a situação, mas dane-se, era uma pessoa a menos ali.

Quando ela saiu, eu abaixei a cueca, e deixei meu pai olhar tudo exposto ali.

- Se me encostar eu quebro sua mão. - Falei.

O comentário fez meu pai virar os olhos.

- Repita isso, Jasper, e veja o que eu faço com você.

- Ah, vai se fuder pai!

Escolha errada. Meu pai se sentou na cama e me colocou em seu colo, já levantando a mão.

PAFT!*

Nossa, que tapa forte.

- Jasper, Jasper...você está indo longe demais.

PAFT!*

- Pai, desculpe! - Falei sem arrependimento. - por favor...

Meu pai me virou no colo dele, me sentando ali, e já foi colocando a mão onde não devia.

- Não paaai! - Eu segurei a mão dele. - Espera! Sério! O pinto é meu!

Nossa que vergonha! Não queria aquilo.

- Espere um minuto, filho, eu já vou terminar.

- Não pai, não mexe aí!

Apesar dos meus protestos, meu pai estava puxando tudo, e isso me deu vontade de chorar. Como para ele era tão natural pegar ali e examinar como se não fosse nada demais?

- Jasper, pare de escândalos!

Eu sabia que ainda havia algo pior que aquilo. O temido termômetro retal do papai.

Quando meu pai soltou minhas partes, eu já olhei para ele chorando.

- Não quero o termômetro.

Meu pai suspirou.

- Sabe filho, não vou te forçar, por um único motivo, entendo que isso seja difícil para você e vejo que está bem fisicamente, e não vou te bater como bati nos seus irmãos até agora, mas seu castigo será ficar 5 minutos no cantinho, olhando para a parede, do jeito que está.

- Nu?

- Sim.

- Eu acho que prefiro apanhar.

Ouvindo isso. Ele me riu alto. Droga, pais sempre sabem piorar tudo.

- Um dia, Jasper, nós vamos rir disso tudo. - Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. - Vá pro cantinho.

- Sim Senhor.

- E quando acabarmos, Emmett será o próximo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Meninas, você lêem minhas notas aqui em cima? Curiosa pra isso rs. Eu sempre ponho um monteeee de avisos e sempre repetem a pergunta depois... ou falam que não respondi... se você está lendo, ponha na reviem: Sim senhora Bia! ... Assim eu sei né! rs**

**Amo vocês suas lindas, obrigada pelas reviews!**

POVEMMETT

Posso ser brincalhão e corajoso, mas nada me faz ter coragem pra enfrentar meu pai nisso. Confesso que quando o Jasper me chamou eu pensei se deveria mesmo ir, mas olhando pra cada da minha loira, fui né. Escândalos ali e eu só ia piorar a situação dela.

Eu não tinha medo ou vergonha dos meus pais, mas, pela cara dos meus irmãos, a coisa estava tensa lá dentro. Eu parecia uma criança querendo fazer xixi, to tanto que pulei até o quarto.

Agradeci por minha mãe nem estar lá. Encostei a porta para poder me virar pro meu pai, que estava com um sorriso pra mim. Isso me deu arrepios, considerando que eu peguei "emprestado" a mercedez dele semana passada.

- Oi pai.

Ele nem me respondeu. Apontou pra balança, já pegando uma caderneta.

- Como está se sentido?

- Bem. - Bem nervoso, pensei. - Não sinto nada não.

Ele sorriu de novo, e olhou meu peso.

- Fortinho hein rapaz?

Eu sorri.

- Como um touro.

Minha maior preocupação (além de apanhar) era minha loira e eu decidi que se fosse bem no exame, iria dizer pra ela que não havia nada pra temer.

- Sente na cama.

Obedeci meu pai. E vi ele se aproximando.

- Abra a boca.

Eu abri, mas comecei a rir. Ok, eu estava rindo do nervoso.

- Desculpe, senhor.

- Tudo bem, filho.

Quando meu pai segurou minha cabeça para olhar minhas orelhas minha mãe entrou. Mordi os lábios.

- Oi mãe.

- Oi ursinho.

Meu pai nem pediu licença, foi puxando minha blusa pra cima e eu levantei os braços para ajudar.

- Deite.

Obedeci meu pai e perguntei pra ele:

- O senhor tá fazendo isso com todos?

- Sim.

- O mesmo exame?

- Quase isso.

Ele nem virou a atenção pra mim, mas apalpava meu estômago.

- Ok, filho, a cueca. Tire a cueca, campeão.

- Aaaaah paaai. - Resmunguei. - Precisa?

- Não vou discutir.

Nossa que mico! Minha mãe me olhou cheia de dózinha.

- A mamãe tira.

Como minha mãe já tinha feito isso mais vezes do que eu podia contar, deixei. Afinal, quantas vezes ela tinha me vestido?

- De bruços. - Pediu papai. - Vamos olhar a temperatura.

- Ah paaaai...

- Não vou discutir, Emmett, você sabia que isso ia acontecer.

- Mas dá vergonha né!

- Filho que bobagem! - Esme sorriu. - Vamos, a mamãe segura sua mão.

Eu acabei me virando, mas só porque a mamãe me ajudou. Senti meu pai abrindo meu bumbum e olhando ali. Eu não me importaria se fosse a mamãe...mas ele?!

- Vou colocar, Emmett. - Avisou.

Eu só abaixei a cabeça quando senti o termômetro ali.

- Muito bem filho, estou orgulhosa. - Mamãe disse fazendo carinho no meu cabelo. - Já vai acabar.

Graças a Deus o termômetro apitou logo.

- 32. - Falou papai. - Perfeitamente normal. Vire-se de frente, vou olhar seu pênis e vai terminar.

Torci o nariz, mas me virei. Quando meu pai me encostou ali, tremi. Tive medo de doer. Ele puxou minha pele da glande pra baixo e me olhou sério.

- Emmett, você está lavando isso direito?

- Ah pai, tô sim!

- Tem que puxar essa pele pra baixo e lavar. - Ele me disse demonstrando. - Você está sujo.

Mamãe me deu um beliscão no braço.

- Emmett, que coisa feia! Pode começar a se lavar direito no banho ou eu vou começar a lavar pra você!

- Aí mãe! - Protestei - Desculpa. Eu não sabia!

- Eu vou ensinar. - Minha mãe disse.

- Mas mamãe eu...

- Quer que seu pai ensine?

- Não! - gritei. - A senhora tá ótimo!

- Levante filho. Está tudo bem com você.

- Posso ir pro meu quarto? - Pedi.

- Não...sabe do carro, não sabe?

Oh merda.

- Sim papai.

- 20 chineladas filho. Vire de bruços na cama.

Ia doer, como o inferno! Sem palmadas para esquentar, mas sabia que isso ia acontecer. Afinal, parta da ilha era para isso também: Exames e punições.

- Sim senhor, me desculpe.

Virei-me.

Ouvi minha mãe pegar a rasteirinha do pé e segurar minha cintura. Ela ia me bater, não ele.

VAPT! VAPT! VPAT VAPT VAPT! - aiii

VAPT! VAPT! VPAT VAPT VAPT! - ai mamaeeee

VAPT! VAPT! VPAT VAPT VAPT! - parroooouuuu aiii nãooo

VAPT! VAPT! VPAT VAPT VAPT! - aaii aiiii nãoooo

Nossa, acabou! Levantei pulando.

- Posso ir pro meu quarto?

- Pode sim. Obrigado por se comportar. - Meu pai disse enquanto minha mãe se calçava de novo.

- Tá...

Fui saindo do quarto e ele me disse:

- Filho...chame a Rosalie.

- Bom, sabíamos que ele ia ser fácil. - Esme falou. - Agora são as duas trombadinhas!


	6. Chapter 6

POVROSALIE

Que inferno! Eu conseguia ouvir todos os gritos vindos do quarto deles e imaginava que logo chegaria minha vez. Put* que p****. Eu queria poder negar e falar que era bobagem, loucura...mas quando me chamaram, algo em mim virou duas vezes.

- Não vou. - falei alto.

- Como assim não vai? - Isabella perguntou. - Tem que ir!

Levantei com força e caminhei até o quarto determinada a colocar tudo isso pra longe de mim. Imaginei que eu mesma era dona do meu corpo e podia decidir o que fazer ou não com ele. Eles tinham alguma autoridade sob mim, mas não toda autoridade do mundo né!

- Não vou fazer isso. - Falei firme. - Dane-se suas regras!

Meu pai me olhou sério do lado da cama, enquanto minha mãe cruzou os braços. Se eles queriam briga, é briga que eles vão ter.

- Eu não lembro de ter perguntado o que você queria Rose!

- Foda-se!

Bati o pé com força, sabendo que não era uma escolha inteligente, mas não queria ceder.

- Eu não acredito que vamos partir pra esse caminho, justamente você que não tem erros pra ser cobrado! - Minha mãe disse séria. - Eu entendo que isso seja difícil, mas por favor, entre e encoste a porta.

- Que porra você sabe, sério? Nada.

Meu pai deu alguns passos, e eu achei que ele fosse me quebrar, mas ao contrário disso, ele encostou a porta com calma e sorriu pra mim. Que diabos...?

- Vamos sentar na cama?

- É sério? - Falei ainda esperando por um tapa.

- Sério.

Eu não me movi, esperando que aquilo fosse uma pegadinha.

- Não vou levantar a mão pra você, você está com medo e no seu caso é mais do que natural. Na verdade, eu esperava por isso, mas o fato é, precisamos passar por isso hoje e eu gostaria muito que você me ajudasse.

Não podia ser verdade! Logo ele, o senhor da disciplina doméstica! Acabei me derretendo.

- O senhor não existe...sabia disso? - Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos. - Desculpe, mas realmente não posso fazer isso.

- Pode. - Ele me garantiu. - Estamos aqui com você.

Um grão de areia no meu olho...uma enorme vontade de chorar.

- Não quero começar uma guerra que não posso vencer.

- Quantas vezes passamos por situações assim? - Minha mãe me perguntou. - Confie em nós. Chore se precisar, mas confie em nós.

É difícil confiar depois de morrer como eu morri.

- Sim, senhora.

- Você quer decidir como fazer isso você mesma?

Eu pensei por dois segundos.

- O senhor vai precisar ver tudo, eu sei.

- Vou.

Concordar com ele nesta situação era horrível, mas a porta estava trancada, e eu de certo ia ser forçada se não concordasse.

- Tudo bem... vou tirar tudo.

Eu acabei concordando por um único motivo: Não queria terminar em um caos sem volta.

Comecei a chorar tirando tudo.

- Sente-se.

Minha mãe sentou do meu lado e segurou minha mão.

- Minha menina corajosa.

Não ia doer aquela parte. Eu sabia.

E de fato, não doeu.

Eram coisas simples, que ele já tinha feito comigo antes por um motivo ou por outro. E no fundo, ele ia pegar leve comigo. Eu esperei por isso pelo menos.

- Eu não acho justo tirar tudo de você, pela sua situação, querida, mas... - Ele estalou a língua. - Eu gostaria muito de dar uma olhada nas cicatrizes...se me for sincera para falar onde são.

Eu concordei.

- Tenho uma no seio e uma na perna.

- Ótimo. - Ele sorriu. - Está indo muito bem.

- Preciso mostrar?

- Sim.

Fechei os olhos, e puxei a blusa, virando a cabeça pro lado.

- Excelente, nada demais.

Era algo demais. 10 centímetros bem em cima do seio esquerdo. Grosso. Me lembrava de tudo.

- A perna?

Eu levantei e abaixei a calça até o joelho e lhe mostrei a dobrinha da virilha.

- Hum...

Esse ele tocou e puxou a pele para olhar.

- Pequena esta, nada demais, filha...quer que eu tire isso?

- A cicatriz? Não senhor. - Falei. - Deixe aí.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado por se comportar. - Ele disse virando de lado. - Agora, abaixe a calcinha e deite do colo da sua mãe.

Oh, merda, o termômetro dele!

- Mas papai eu...

- Pelo menos isso, filha... - Ele me olhou sério. - Não vai doer, sabe disso!

- Mas paaaai!

- Filha. - Minha mãe segurou meu braço. - Confie em mim, não vou ficar olhando nada.

Eu comecei a chorar alto no meio do quarto, mas deixei o corpo mole o suficiente para ser puxada pra minha mãe.

Eu odiava aquela situação de sentir minha roupa deslizando pelas coxas e ficar exposta no colo deles.

Geralmente, eu apanhava assim, mas agora, ia sentir algo mais.

Eu senti os dedos da minha mãe me abrindo o bumbum. E congelei.

Eu queria tanto fugir dali.

Apesar da promessa, vi de lado que ela estava olhando o local.

- Mãe! - gritei.

- Só um momento, eu tenho que ver o que estou fazendo!

Ok, abaixei a cabeça e deixei acontecer.

Tentei não lutar contra quando senti o objeto sendo deslizado ali. Doeu um pouco, mas deixei.

- Aiiii.

- Eu sei. - Minha mãe segurou firme minha cintura.

- Está doendo!

- Já vai acabar! - Ela começou a sacudir os joelhos para me mimar.

Meu pai virou de costas, sabendo que pra mim ia ser mais fácil se ele não estivesse observando como médico.

Eu só queria terminar logo aquilo tudo.

- Mãe... tá doendo!

Eu coloquei a mão pra trás, na esperança de puxar o objeto.

- Não... - Ela segurou meu pulso. - Eu sei que isso incomoda, mas não vai tirar.

Oh deus, que tortura! O sacudir das pernas da minha mãe só faziam o troço mexer dentro de mim!

- Acabou!

Ela puxou e acabou tudo.

- Levante-se.

Eu senti uma vergonha horrível, mas levantei e me arrumei a roupa o mais rápido que podia.

- Você foi muito bem. - Ela disse.

Meu pai se virou pra mim e me deu um abraço forte quando eu menos esperava.

- Que orgulho filha!

Eu o abracei de volta.

- Mãe... a senhora pode...

- O que? - Ela sorriu.

- Subir comigo pra...

- Fale querida. - Ela se aproximou.

- Eu ia tomar banho. - Expliquei.

- Quer que eu te dê banho?

Vi os olhos da minha mãe vibrarem de alegria.

- Mas é claro que sim!

E ela já pulou pro meu lado segurando meu braço.

- Eu já volto, amor!

- Claro. - Meu pai respondeu. - Me chamem a trombadinha número dois, Bella!


	7. Chapter 7

POVCALISLE

Eu olhei pro relógio impaciente enquanto esperava Isabella chegar no quarto. Minha filha estava apresentando um distúrbio alimentar desde antes de sua transformação e pra ser sincero, não sabia o que esperar. Eu tinha medo que isso tivesse atrapalhado o desenvolvimento normal dela, físico e psicológico.

Decidir examinar Isabella não foi fácil. Eu nunca tirei um dia pra examinar meus filhos por completo. Claro, eles ficavam doentes, eu cuidava deles, mas nunca um exame físico. Então estava nervoso e preocupado sobre como ela ia reagir.

Eu mandei chamar ela na minha sala, já preparada para um exame completo, e fiquei lá, esperando minha garotinha. Quando Isabella entrou, de vestido amarelo e descalça eu sorri para ela.

- Oi princesa.

- Oi pai.

Ela olhou o consultório todo armado dentro do meu quarto e deu um passo pra trás.

- Entre, princesa. - Incentivei.

- O que é...tudo isso? - Ela perguntou.

- Eu preciso te examinar, filha.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram pra mim e ela deu um passo largo pra trás.

- Filha, se correr, vai ser muito pior...eu quero mesmo conversar com você antes.

- Não tem o que falar. - Ela soltou as palavras. - Estou ótima.

- Isabella, sente-se aqui comigo.

Não deu tempo nem de eu piscar e a menina saiu correndo pela porta, deus sabe pra onde. Eu levantei e saí correndo atrás dela. Minha filha entrou no banheiro e ia bater a porta quando eu coloquei meu pé no meio.

- ISABELLA, PARE COM ISSO!

- Saaaai! AAAAAH! - Ela gritou com um comportamento infantil.

- Filha, o que é isso? Eu não vou te machucar. Vamos, saia daí.

Eu falei carinhosamente, mas fui abrindo a porta. Isabella se jogou no chão, pronta pra bater as pernas. Não acredito, ela vai mesmo dar uma birra?

- Levanta, Isabella.

- Não! A escolha é minha!

Eu segurei os braços da minha filha, poxa, eu queria conversar com ela antes! Ela não estava ajudando.

- Para com isso!

Ela jogava o peso do corpo para baixo.

- Filha, eu vou te bater se você não parar. - avisei. - Vamos, pra sala do papai.

- Me soltaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Ela berrou chutando os pés nas minhas canelas.

Eu segurei o braço dela e virei ela de lado.

PAFT!

- Para, Isabella! - Ordenei. - Levanta desse chão, vamos fazer isso por bem ou por mal.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Esme colocou a cabeça na porta.

- Eu estou tentando levar ela pra minha sala para examinar.

Esme olhou séria pra filha no chão e cruzou os braços.

- Levante do chão, Isabella.

- Vamos conversar primeiro, filha, eu já avisei. - Falei carinhoso.

- NÃO NÃO NÃO! - Ela voltou a me chutar.

- Então não tem conversa. - Esme declarou. - Pegue ela no colo Carlisle e leve ela pra sala, eu vou ajudar.

- NÃO NÃO NÃO!

- Então levanta menina! - Esme gritou. - Anda logo! Se for dar escândalo desse jeito eu viro a mão em você aqui mesmo!

Nunca tinha visto Esme tão séria, e Isabella sentiu aquela força e se colocou de pé.

- Não quero ser examinada.

- Ninguém te perguntou nada! - Esme disse. - Anda logo!

Voltamos pro quarto, desta vez acompanhados de Esme e assim que eu encostei a porta, Esme gritou.

- E tira a roupa pro seu pai te examinar!

- Mas mãe! - Ela protestou.

- Não tem mais nem menos, tira logo!

Isabella se sentou no chão e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos pra chorar. Eu fui até ela e me abaixei.

- Filha, pra que isso? Sério?

- Não quero pai...

- Ninguém aqui quer mas...

- Mas pai...

- Vem aqui. - Eu puxei ela pra um abraço. - Eu sei que está com medo, está bem? Confie em mim, não vai doer nadinha.

- Mas minha roupa?

- Vai precisar ficar nua sim. - Expliquei. - E eu sinto muito por isso filha, mas o exame vai ser completo, dos pés a cabeça.

Ela me olhou preocupada e confusa.

- Sim. - Li os pensamentos dela. - Eu vou olhar lá embaixo também.

- Mas paaai!

- Isabella, você é uma menina... - Esme explicou. - Meninas precisam de cuidados...levante, vamos, eu te ajudo a tirar a roupa.

Ela chorava sem fazer barulho e estava bem assustada.

- Linda. - Esme disse esticando as mãos para Isabella caminhar até ela. - Venha aqui com a mamãe.

- Vamos, filha. - Eu pedi. - Sente no colo da sua mãe para conversar comigo.

Ela aceitou e atravessou a sala de cabeça baixa. Ela não se importava em sentar no colo da mãe, e por isso eu achei que as perguntas que eu tinha iam ser fáceis e rápidas.

- Princesa, como você está?

- Com medo, pai. - Ela admitiu. - Não queria fazer isso.

- Filha, eu estou orgulhoso já por você ter vindo aqui sem dar trabalho.

- Vou ter que tirar a roupa, não é mesmo? - Ela disse chorando.

- Vai, princesa. - Esme deu um beijo no braço da nossa filha. - Mas não tem problema, a gente já te viu pelada antes, não é mesmo?

- Filha, sua mãe vai ficar aqui conosco, então eu quero mesmo que isso seja rápido e fácil, pode chorar se se sentir melhor, mas eu quero que me obedeça, está bem?

- Vou tentar. - Ela concordou.

- Venha, linda. - Esme disse empurrando nossa filha para ficar em pé. - Eu te ajudo.

Eu me virei de costas, dando espaço para Esme tirar a roupa de Isabella.

- Mãe, o sutiã não! - Ouvi o protesto enquanto fingia mexer na minha maleta.

- Meu amor, que bobagem, tira a mão, vamos...

- Mas mamãe!

- Vamos, só tirar e deitar que a gente te cobre logo.

Pelo silêncio que se seguiu minha filha concordou, e eu me virei para elas, pronto para começar.

- Muito bem princesa, vamos lá.

Comecei apalpando a garganta de Bella e notei vários nódulos e desconforto dela.

- Doi?

- Sim.

- Abra a boca.

Ela me obedeceu, tossindo um pouco.

- Filha, isso está horrível, anda vomitando muito?

- Desculpa. - Ela disse.

- Vamos falar depois sobre isso. - Esme garantiu. - Deixe seu pai ver seus ouvidos.

A garganta dela me preocupava, tinha muitas placas de machucados e inflamações, deus lá sabia o que ela enfiava na boca pra vomitar o sangue que ingeria.

- Olhe pra lá, Bella. - Pedi.

- Aqui, filha. - Esme segurou o rosto dela, me deixando livre para abaixar o lençol até a cintura dela.

- Pai, peraí! Pra quê?

- Ele precisa examinar seus seios e a barriguinha, meu amor.

- Não! - Bella empurrou Esme com força.

- Não, filha, pare com isso, você está se comportando como uma criança. - Esme falou séria.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Isabella soltou um grito tão alto que eu arregalei os olhos.

- Filha?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

E ela continuava como se a gente estivesse matando ela.

- Para com isso, Bella! - Esme disse séria. - anda, para!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

PAFT!

Esme deu um tapa na coxa da nossa filha e Bella olhou assustada pra ela.

- Para, agora mocinha.

Isso me deu um tempo para conseguir examinar ela e determinar que não havia nada errado ali.

- Vamos pra baixo. - Avisei. - Pés na cama e separe os joelhos.

- Ah, nem pai...não...mamãe!

- Bella, se você der um grito se quer... - Esme avisou. - Eu te amarro nessa cama menina!

Minha filha não se moveu e eu bati a mão de leve no joelho dela.

- Se não quer apanhar, princesa, separe os joelhos que eu levanto o lençol e olho.

- Não quero pai.

- Afaste as pernas e vamos acabar com isso.

- Não!

- Esme. - Eu olhei pra minha esposa. - Por favor.

- Meu amor, a mamãe vai fazer isso porque te ama muito e quer que você seja bem cuidada. - Esme fez o mesmo movimento que fez com Rosalie e colocou o braço dentro as pernas de Bella segurando elas separadas pra mim.

- Mãe, me solta, me solta!

- Eu sei, princesa, dá um pouco de vergonha. - Ela acalmou nossa filha e colocou o peso do corpo em cima do de Bella. - Pronto, Carlisle.

Eu fui rápido, e notei que Bella, ao contrário que imaginei, tinha morrido virgem. Eu imaginei um bom motivo para não examinar ela ali, mas tinha que ser feito.

- Filha, vai incomodar. - fui sincero. - você ainda é virgem, então vai incomodar, ok?

- Ela é virgem? - Esme me olhou surpresa. - Oh...

- Pai, não doi nada aí, por favor!

- Carlisle, tome cuidado.

Eu ignorei os gritos de Isabella e fiz o exame, mas ela não sentiu dor como eu imaginei que sentiria. O incômodo estava mais na vergonha de eu ter meus dedos dentro dela.

- Viu, nem doeu. - Eu sorri. - Sua mãe vai por o termômetro em você só continuar nessa posição.

- Termômetro? - Bella deu um pulo. - ONDE?!

- Fica quietinha, filha. - Esme disse se aproximando do fim da cama.

Eu virei de costas e ouvi os gritos de Bella e Esme falando e segurando ela com força.

- Calma, menina, já vai acabar.

- AI AI AI AI! MÃE AI AI AI!

- Que besteira, não está doendo! - Esme falou.

Quando finalmente acabamos, minha filha se sentou na cama, totalmente constrangida.

- Muito bem, princesa, vamos ter que cuidar desse distúrbio alimentar.

- Vamos? -Ela falou sem vontade.

- É, vamos. - Esme concordou. - A mamãe vai começar a te acompanhar no banheiro e vamos comer juntas todos os dias e seu pai vai te examinar com mais frequência, assim vamos saber se está melhorando.

- Que merda..

- Olha a boca. - Avisei. - Obrigado por tentar se comportar.

- Eu falhei. - Ela suspirou.

- Mas tentou...

- Já posso ir? - Pediu.

- Pode sim.

Olhamos Isabella sair e Esme sorriu pra mim com a mão na cintura.

- Foi um dia duro.

- E ainda não acabou. - Avisei ela.

- Como não, quem esquecemos?

- Você, Esme.

Ela me olhou séria.

- Sério?

- Sim...encoste a porta, é sua vez.


	8. Chapter 8

**Desculpa, desculpa, desculpaaaa! Gente, eu NUNCA fiquei 3 dias sem postar, mas com a mudança, eu acabei ficando sem net esses dias. Enfim, de volta! E agora com tempo e dedicação vou terminar essa história para abrir algumas fics que vão ser "Livros" Beijosss**

**Ah, não esqueci da valsa da meia-noite, me aguardem!**

**E a two-shot da Agnes vem aí!**

POVESME

Era raro ver Carlisle me pedir algo assim. Geralmente, eu sabia que ele me examinava quando estávamos no banho ou na cama, mas nunca daquela forma, com equipamentos e vestido de médico. Levantei uma sobrancelha no momento em que a porta se fechou e suspirei. Como era possível que ele me deixava tão nervosa tantos anos depois do nosso casamento?

- Dispa-se, Esme.

A ordem simples, me deu calafrios pelo corpo todo. Ele se virou, para me dar tempo e se concentrar enquanto eu fingia preocupação com o pedido. Ele era meu esposo, o homem que eu amava, e eu confiava nele.

Comecei a tirar a roupa observando ele colocar várias coisas em cima da cama. Ele não desviou o olhar se quer um minuto, e quando finalmente eu estava despida, ele me avisou com a voz suave.

- Deite-se na cama.

Eu obedeci, porque era a coisa mais simples a se fazer. Deitei, e fingi nervosismo quando ele se sentou ao meu lado, com um sorriso largo e olhos brilhantes.

- Está nervosa?

No fundo eu estava, mas neguei com a cabeça.

- Vamos começar.

Ele começou a apalpar minha garganta, olhar os cantos do meu rosto, mas não de forma amorosa, como geralmente fazia. O modo médico dele estava "on".

- Abra a boca.

O pedido frio dele me fez querer rir, mas me contive e obedeci. Sentia-me uma criança nua no pediatra, mas, o pediatra em questão era o homem que deitava comigo todos os dias.

- Você fica tão sério fazendo isso.

- Cale a boca, Esme.

Eu ri da colocação dele, afinal se fosse humano agora ele estaria roxo de vergonha.

Ele nem pediu para tocar meus seios, o que me fez pular na cama, e querer me cobrir dele. Eu estranhei minha reação, mas imaginei que tinha algo haver com a frieza médica dele.

- Não precisa ficar constrangida. - Ele sorriu. - Desculpe se te assustei.

- Não estou constrangida.

As mãos dele, antes tão delicadas quando me tocavam ali, agora pareciam as mãos de outro homem, que só procuravam por anormalidades. Não estava constrangida, mas sim incomodada.

- Eu preciso ficar assim fazendo isso, ou posso me desconcentrar. - Explicou ele.

As mãos dele sairam do meu seio e pousaram sob a minha barriga.

- Querer abrir as pernas pra mim, querida?

O pedido dele me fez morder os lábios e imaginei que eu tinha ficado excitada com a colocação.

- Por favor. - Ele pediu.

Geralmente, médicos colocariam luvas nesta situação, mas ele nem se moveu para fazer isso.

Abri as pernas, amplamente, ficando um pouco constrangida e consciente da minha nudez exposta para ele.

- Você é um anjo. - Ele beijo minha testa e foi sentar-se entre meus joelhos.

Fechei os olhos, tentando me sentir confortável quando ele me tocou. Ele abriu tanto, que me senti totalmente exposta, e muito incomodada. Agarrei os panos enquanto sabia que ele olhava tudo que eu tinha ali.

- Parece tudo bem. - Ele informou.

- Só acabe logo com isso Carlisle.

Ouvi ele ligando o termômetro digital, e abri os olhos.

- Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Não vai doer, sabe disso.

Infelizmente, era constrangedor, e eu sabia que era. Eu fazia aquilo com minhas crianças, mas sabia muito bem que elas se sentiam péssimas quando eu ou o pai colocávamos aquele objeto no reto delas.

Segurei a respiração quando senti ele afastando minhas nádegas e introduzindo o objeto lentamente. Fiz uma careta.

- Ai.

- Eu sei. - Ele beijou meu joelho. - Incomoda só um pouco. Já vai terminar.

O consolo dele, agora me lembrou que aquele era meu esposo carinhoso cuidando de mim, tentei ignorar o incomodo de sentir o objeto ali colocado.

- Já está perto? - Perguntei.

- Esme, por favor, fique quieta.

Oh deus, como eu me condenava agora por fazer aquilo com minhas crianças.

- Carlisle, tire isso de mim, está incomodando.

- Esme, é sério isso? - Ele perguntou muito sério. - Vai ficar os 3 minutos com ele aqui, agora pare de reclamações.

A bronca dele me fez tremer.

- Eu sei que incomoda. - Ele concordou. - Mas por favor, seja forte, é só um termômetro, querida.

Quando o objeto apitou eu vibrei. Amém!

- Vou puxar.

Sentir o objeto sair de mim causou um pouco de dor, mas também de alivio.

- Não junte os joelhos. - Ele avisou olhando a leitura do termômetro. - Quero fazer um toque.

- Oh, está bem.

Eu continuava exposta, e ele sem aviso enfiou o dedo em mim, e nesse momento, não pude evitar me sentir excitada.

- Esme, querida, assim você tira minha concentração. - Ele sorriu.

- Não posso evitar, adoro quando faz isso comigo.

Eu estava começando a me deliciar com a ideia de ter os dedos de Carlisle dentro de mim quando senti um dedo dele forçando a entrada por trás também.

- Querido? - Dei um pulo.

- Eu sei. - Ele sorriu tirando o dedo de dentro de mim e segurando meu quadril com força. - Relaxe.

- Carlisle, não!

- Shhhhhh...já vai acabar.

O dedo dele forçou a entrada, e eu entrei em pânico. Oh, aquilo doia muito.

- Não faz isso! Está doendo!

- Se parar de se debater, vai doer menos, deixe-me examinar aqui.

Fechei os olhos, começando a chorar baixo.

- Esme... - Ele disse suspirando. - Não faz assim, meu amor...

Sentia-me tão infantil e indefesa.

- Acabou. - Ele puxou o dedo.

Eu me encolhi na cama, respirando fundo, e vi ele abrir os braços.

- Venha aqui.

Eu voei para os braços dele, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Me perdoe. - Pedi.

- Está tudo bem, você foi ótima, e vou compensar seu desconforto fazendo sexo com você do jeito que você quiser.

- Parece justo. - Sorri. - O dia não foi de todo tão ruim, não é mesmo?

Sorri sentando nua no colo de Carlisle.

- Não, não foi, agora, vamos fazer alguma coisa divertida com eles, antes que eles publiquem um livro sobre os pais carrascos.

Eu ri alto.

- Vou me vestir.

- Odiei a ideia. - Carlisle brincou.

- Só por uma ou duas horas.

- Acho que posso conviver com isso.

Levantamos os dois juntos.

- Obrigada pelo exame.

- Obrigado por me ajudar a controlar as crianças.


End file.
